As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. An option is an Information Handling System (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The size and number of enterprises data systems continues to grow along with the amount of digital information that is generated and stored for later use. Enterprise data systems provide storage for enterprise data. A wide variety of storage networks and arrays may be utilized by enterprise data systems for storing the enterprise data. In addition to data storage, enterprise data systems may provide the ability to protect enterprise data from loss or destruction by creating backup copies of the data to be protected.
The growth in scale of enterprise data systems has challenged conventional backup technologies. Creating backups of large enterprise systems is a relatively lengthy process that may affect the production system and may require large amounts of storage capacity.